End of the World
by chriszellars
Summary: A family trys to survive a zombie attack.


**End of the World**

**Outline**

**Characters:**

The Steward Family

Mom: Mary

Dad: John

Son: Brian

Daughter: Jane

Pet: Ronnie- Eagle

**Survivors**

Dr. Jim L. Gate

Officer Dan J. Stripe

Recovering Alcoholic Max T. Spoons

**End of the World**

"If you are watching or listening to this, then this means it's to late, we couldn't stop it" says a mysterious figure on a television set. (in the background you hear the song "End of the World" by R.E.M.)

"We have tried to hold on, try to wait it out but it no good, were dying, not much food to eat. As we know, we are the only few humans left alive. So the human race is on the brink of destruction and all hopes of saving it has failed…" the figure continues to talk until the video is cut off

Ten years earlier, is when it all began. No one knew what was going on until it was to late. It all started when a family wanted to get away for a family vacation at the mountains, but as they made their way home. The world as we know it has come to an end.

"Hey that was a fun and relaxing vacation, let's go again sometime" Jane said to her father

"Yeah, I think Ronnie enjoyed the open air and having to worry about being shot at, hey how much long until we get home ?" Brian asked as he started to put his headphones on.

"We'll be home in a few hours, why don't you guys watch a movie to pass the time" John said as he started to change the dial on the radio

"Ok, don't mind if I do" Jane replied as she started to hook up the portable DVD player.

So as they continued to drive home the family was unaware of what happen in their small cozy hometown, but they will soon found out that everyone that they know and care about are dead.

After five hours of driving the radio switches to an emergency broadcast, all they could hear is screaming and static. When they tried to call someone all they got were answering machine or static. The family started to worry about their love ones, so they call everyone. They call everyone from Auntie Anna to their cousin that no one like in Europe, cousin Yevhon. But they only got a machine telling them that the phone has been disconnected. After calling everyone they have to figure out what they wanted to do.

"Phone line disconnected, static what in the world is going one, we got to figure out what we're going to do now" Mary said to the rest of the family

"Hmm.. maybe we should call the police station" John said as he started to dial 911 "Hello I would like to know…great a machine tells me that all circuits are busy, what is going on" John replied to his wife

"Well we've got two choices, Stay at mountains or go figure what is happening in the city" Jane suggested to her parents

"Well I choice to find out world is going on" John said as he started the car

So as the family resumes to make their way home, they saw street light poles and not one body in sight. As they drove by the police dogs were dead and their animal parts were all over the place.

"Maybe we should go by our house for some supplies" Brian suggested as he took off his headphones

"Good idea, we could use some clothes and some other stuff" John said as he started to make his was home

So they continued there journey home, unaware that all their friends and neighbors are dead. As the pulled up into their driveway, they seen window broaded up with wood. Then they heard something in the bushes. It was a mysterious figure slowly and dragging coming closer to them.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" John asked the mysterious figure

Then Jane goes into the car and grabs a flashlight and flashes it on unwanted visitor. The man skin was shiny. His skin was decomposed and had a scent to make your sense of smell, go berserk. The man had chunks of his skin missing on his arms, a quarter of head looked like it had be pulled off. Also the man had his inside ripped out and his large intestine dragging on the floor. Finally the man had parts of his legs missing, he look like he is walking on his skeleton foot.

"Gargh…" the strange man said as he started to come closer to John

"Uh, excuse me but cccaaannn we helllp you?" John asked but got no answer

Then the family started to make their way back to the car when another mysterious figure appeared, then more of them started to surround them. Then a man appears with a metal baseball bat, and smashed all their brains in.

"Who, are you?" the unknown man asked

"We're the steward family, I'm John, this is my wife Mary "Hi", my son Brian "Wazz up", and daughter Jane "Hello" how are you?" John Replied

"I am office Dan J. Stripe, of the police department, here to find any survivors to take to my secret hideout. Only those who aren't bite, scratch or halfway near death can come. My rule of course, would you like to come with me" Dan explained

"Yeah, yeah let us get some stuff and we'll be ready to go" John replied

So the family goes to gather some of the belonging. After they grabbed their stuff, more of those creature came.

"Hey, we got company, get a move on it now!" yelled Dan

"Ok, we're coming, all we need is some food for our eagle Ronnie" John replied

"Uh, the bird's dead, they got to him" Dan says as he started the car

So Dan drives the car into the house "hop in lets go now" Dan yelled as the family jumped into the car

So as they drive out of town, more and more zombies started to show up. As the continue their way to the hideout Dan realize he was almost out of ammo. So he drove to the nearby guns and ammo shop to restock. While their zombies started to surrounded the building. So Dan had everyone take a gun and blast their way out. Luckily no one got hurt, and they spin off towards the hideout. After about three hours of driving Dan finally pull into a cave which was connected to the hideout.

"Ok, here are so basic ground rules, break them and you are outta here .

Rule 1: If you leave with no scares, bruises or scratches but you come back with any of those mark, your gone

Rule 2: 10 P.M. lights out, so we don't attract any unwanted guess

And the final rule, Rule 3: Scouting for love ones are between from 8am til 4:45pm in the daylight so you can see. Also we never leave alone, we leave in groups.

Ok with that said and done relax and enjoy yourself, trust you are all safe." Dan explained to the Steward family

So after hearing the rules and regulations, everyone decides to get settle in and tried to enjoy their new home. Later, when Jane and Mary goes to get ready for bed, they go to shower facility, where they runs into another survivor who is washing up for bed all well.

"It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine" the unknown man was singing

"Uh, excuse me sir, but are you almost done" Mary asked

"Huh, what, hey more people, sure give me one minute, by the way my name is Max T. Spoons" Max replied as he went to grab his towel. "There you go enjoy, while the hot water is fresh" Max said as he walked away

The next day Dan gets a SOS call from the hospital and was planning on going to see what was going on, but he wanted to know if anyone would join but they were to scare. So Dan left on his own and told them not to leave, under no matter what happens. As Dan prepared to leave, he hears a sound unfamiliar to him so he continues walk toward cautiously. Suddenly a zombie jumped out and tries to attack Dan, but he quickly counterattacked and shot the zombie's head off. Then another one comes and knocks the gun out of his hand, then he cuts off the power. Making it hard for the zombie to see, but since the zombie moaned a lot Dan was about to find it and bash its face in.

After the attack Dan cut the power back on and leaves to journey to the hospital. Dan manages to make it all the way to the hospital with getting caught or outnumbered by zombies. Once inside Dan cautiously walked the hallways trying to find out who or what sent out the SOS beacon. Later Dan comes across and big metal door, under it he could see light. Dan knocks on the door to se what kind of response he gets.

"Hello is anyone there?" Dan asked

"Huh, who's there?" asked an unknown voice

"I am officer Dan, and I receive a SOS beacon from this room" Dan Replied

then a man opens the door and quickly grabs Dan and close and lock up the metal door. Meanwhile the Steward family wanted to know what had happen, so the go and ask Max.

"Excuse Me, Max, how did this happen" John asked

"Well it's not much to tell but here it goes, one night a comet and flew into an eclipse and fell in a spring water's spring. It had affected to water system, while the chemical substances that was completely destroyed in the water cleaning process. So then people would buy these bottles of water and randomly get sick. Then people started dying but the wasn't staying dead, so the walk aside us eating anyone who wasn't like them. It police, fire fighter, it even got the local swimming pool's lifeguard. It happen so fast no one could counteract against it." Max explained

"What the government doing about this problem?" Mary asked

"Nothing, not a damn thing. Most of them ran underground and hid like little bitches, that they are. Other were killed or eaten alive." Max replied

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked

"I'm a recovering alcoholic, I was on my way to my final AAA meeting when all this stuff started to happen." Max replied as he pour a cup of Arizona green tea

"Well that good, that you don't drink anymore" Jane said to Max

"Yeah it's not so bad" Max replied

Right after he said that Dan had return with the new survivor, Doctor Jim L. Gates. Then Dan put the whole place out complete lockdown. The lights and power cuts off until the zombies wander away for the hideout. As they continued to bang on the metal door, everyone who was hiding ran into a nice secure room, with camera control to see around the entire compound. As they saw zombies all over trying to get in. Then the zombies started to tear down the fences around the outside perimeter. Then more and more of them started to make their way to the hideout.

"Aww man we're gonna die, and I'm to young to die" Brian said as he started to cry

"No, we won't died down here" John said as he tried to cheer Brian up

As time goes on the zombies stop banging, but they continued to move around in search of food. Later Jim had his hand full with most of the people who are getting really sick for the lack of food and water, but the zombies continues to look around the hideout.

Later Brian got tired of waiting and goes outside on a motorcycle, so he could rush to the market, but the problem was there is too many zombies that could tear him to pieces in a heartbeat. And that is what exactly happens to him, the zombies catch him and started to devour him piece by piece and limb from limb.

Days turns into weeks, weeks turn into months and months turn into years. Years have past and the zombies are still around. Over the course of the years they made a movie. While making this movies, the zombies break inside the hideout. Dan tried to shoot them all but runs out of ammo and everyone gets eaten alive.

20 years later and zombies are starting to decompose from the lack of food and the cells were dead so they just decompose. Their bodies are falling apart. Thus the world ends, and the human race is destroyed. The sun explodes and all the planets are sucked into a black hole.


End file.
